The not quite yet Reaper
by BlackKnight772
Summary: When Grell kills a witch, the sister wants revenge, turning Grell into a human to make him easier pray. Grell goes to Sebastian for help, but can William stand it? Grell x Will maybe Grell x Sebby love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

The alley was dark. The street lights dim and faded. Almost all the _ humans _were in bed sleeping. All _reapers _however, were up and on the job, including Grell Sutcliff.

There was only one more soul to collect, then he could go home and retire for the night. This was not an easy task however, sense this soul was one of a witch by the name of Casey. The pesky mortal kept disappearing as soon as he would show up. If this had gone on for to much longer, Grell would have lost his patience and given up. But thankfully he caught up to her just as she was about to leave.

"Just wait a damn minute" he said as he turned on his scythe.

Casey turned around in time to see the light gleaming off the scythe as it was about to cut her. She quickly dashed to the side, barely dodging the blow and losing some of her hair in the process.

Grell smiled and came at her again, this time managing to cut a gash in her leg. Casey collapsed onto the ground, looking up one last time to see the glee in her killers face.

"Can't run away now can you?" he said as he brought the chainsaw down. The blood splattered across the wall, looking almost black in the darkness.

Grell's smile widened as he removed his weapon from her skull. He slung it over his shoulder and began walking home.

**-Next Day-**

* * *

Grell entered the dispatch late (As usual) and immediately went to Will's office, slamming the door open and running to his desk.

"hey will! What do you have in store for me today?" He said with a devilish smile.

William looked up from his paperwork and sighed.

"Must you insist on barging in here like an animal Grell?" Will said, a bit annoyed.

"Of course I do! Every lady must make an entrance you know."He said, siting on Will desk.

Grell then began to file his nails and cross his legs.

Will simply stood up, straightened his papers, and handed them to Grell.

"These are the assignments that you must complete today. Do not overlook or skip any of them or you will cause me to have overtime fixing the mistake." he said motioning to the door for Grell to leave.

Grell stood up, the smile dropping from his face. He looked Will directly in the eyes, his hands to his sides. "Whats wrong Will" he said seriously.

Will twitched his fingers but kept his composer. He hated the simple fact that Grell could always tell when he had something on his mind.

"Come on will. Just tell me, please?"he said, sitting back down. Grell had genuine worry on his face. Even though Grell and Will had never been close, they talked to each other because of how long they've been partners.

Will walked across the room and opened the door, mentioning once again for Grell to leave.

"I am working at the moment. If you wish to talk, you may do so when both of our assignments have been thoroughly completed and turned in on time."He said, a little faster then he wanted to.

Grell walked over to the door and stopped just as he was about to leave. He turned around once more to look at Will. "I know somethings wrong, and your not going to avoid it like you always do this time."

As soon as the door shut and Will was alone in his office, the walls crumbled. Will slid down and sat against the door. He reached his hands to his hair and pulled in frustration. He had made one of the biggest mistakes that a reaper could make.

_He lost one of the cinematic records._

* * *

**Hi everyone. When I first started this story, I didn't realized how rushed it came out to be. Please bare with me! It gets better when you get to chapter 4 because that's when my friend pointed it out to me! I also start doing pov's, which turned out a lot better then the third person view that I was doing in the first four parts of this story.  
**

**Please Rate and Review! xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

William took a steady breath to calm himself.

_ok, you just misplaced it. There's nothing to worry about. You will simply go home and it will be sitting on your desk, safe. You won't get fired, or have a blimpish on your life.  
_

No matter how many times he thought it over, he couldn't figure out where he would put it. William was always a very neat and clean person. Nothing like this has ever happened before and he didn't know how to deal with it.

_Just get back to work you idiot! _he scolded himself.

Will finally got a hold of himself and made it back to his desk. He continued to work affectionately but found his thoughts wondering.

He kept thinking about Grell, and how somehow he would always know when something was bothering him, it has always been like that. Any time Grell had a serious problem, Will knew about it. Any time Will had anything on his mind, Grell would always try to cheer him up and make him feel better. That's just the way it was. Will never gave any thought to it before. He never had a reason to. Grell was always just a business partner who, over time, grew on him. Or so Will kept telling himself.

**-Later-**

* * *

The end of the day had come and William saw no sign of Grell. He figured that the red head had already completed his assignments and would be barging in his office by now, demanding to know what was on his mind that morning.

Will shrugged off the thought. Why was he even worrying about this? He had told Grell that he could talk to him if he pleased. It was never a definite meeting.

Still, Grell had always kept his word. He is a lot of things, but a lair is not one of them. When he says they are going to meet, then he is never late.

Will sighed and gathered his things to return home.

**-Next Day-**

* * *

Will returned to work that morning. He worked the entire day and was never interrupted by the sound of Grell's heels. He kept expecting it, but it never came.

After a while, William had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He had never left work early, not in his whole life, but that day, he thought about it nonstop.

At one point a worker came in to check on some files.

"Did you happen to see Grell Sutcliff today?" He asked after awhile.

The worker glanced up from his paperwork at William.

"No sir. I don't think he came in today."

Will thought about this for a long while, before realizing that the man was expecting an answer.

"Oh." is all he could manage to say. He was to caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention much on the worker.

The man left the room, once again leaving the room in an empty silence that, in that moment, felt like trying to breath in tar.

It eventually became to much for William to bare and he got up from his seat. He walked out the door and suddenly all eyes were on him as he made his way to the entrance. The people were astonished to see him walking out the door before work hours were up.

Will only had one thought on his mind, to see Grell. He didn't care if the man was home sick or if he was just skipping. All he knew was that he wanted to see him, badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Meanwhile with Grell -**

* * *

Grell glanced at the door to Will's office one last time before walking away. He went to the person that was on the top of his to do list. When Grell arrived at his house, he saw his target. The woman was giving her child a bath. Her short brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail. She was wearing an apron that looked like it might have some milk on it, or maybe some flour.

Grell jumped up on a tree, staying out of site. There was a loud crash behind him. It sounded like a dumpster being knocked over. He turned around to see what it was. Behind a wall, he could see a girl with long raven black hair, staring at him. She had a sinister expression on her face, like she was searching for him.

Grell kept his eyes on the strange girl for a moment longer before concentrating on his own target. He tried to ignore the girl but she just kept on staring at him. He turned back around. "What do you want girl? I'm busy!" he shouted.

The girl gave him a soft smile, the dark lipstick making it seem like a huge difference. "Come with me." she said simply.

He hesitated but came with her anyway. When she saw that he was following, she turned away and started walking down an alley. It was very dark and Grell could barely see where he was walking, tripping over every little thing in his path. He looked up and tried to see where the girl was going, but could only make out a few details.

There was blood across the wall she was heading to, as well as the body of the woman he had killed the day before. She stopped in front of it, clinching her fists and turning around.

"Did you do this?" she asked. The anger was twisted in her features, making her look completely different.

"of course I did this. She was on my 'To Die' list, so I had to kill her." He said, inspecting his surroundings. "Why? Was she a friend of yours?"

The girl clinched her fists even tighter, making her fingers drip with blood from her hand.

"She was my older sister." her voice was calm but she was trembling. She was looking at the ground, not rising her head to look Grell in the eyes. A tear slipped from her cheeks and she clinched her teeth tightly.

She held her hands out to the sides, letting the blood drip to the ground. She started to whisper, so lightly that he couldn't even tell what she was saying. Grell took a few steps back. "What are you doing?" he said. His was starting to lose his balance. It took all his strength just to stand up straight.

He looked up at the girl, who was still whispering to softly for him to hear her. His eyes started to blur, everything becoming fuzzy and out of focus. "How... how are you..." He couldn't get the words to form. He kept taking in large breaths of air, never getting enough. It got to the point were he was almost hyperventilating.

Grell tried to get away from the girl, but he stumbled over a large hunk of wood and feel to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. His eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours, Grell woke up. The sun was shining high in the sky, making it deathly hot. The raven haired girl was no longer there. Grell Started to get up off the ground. His arms wobbled from the wight of his body as he made his way up. The dust was layered on his coat so he wiped it away.

_How long have I been laying here? _he wondered

Grell started walking back to the dispatch, expecting to be yelled at by an angry Will for not completing his tasks. He walked a few feet before realizing that his death scythe was missing. He turned back around and began to search for it. He looked around but couldn't find it.

Finally it struck him that the strange girl could have taken it.

"Damn!" he said out loud.

_Alright, I'll just go home and wash up, then I can deal with that damn girl._

Having decided, he headed home to take a hot bath and a nap. He'll deal with whatever punishment comes to him tomorrow._  
_

**-Grell's place-**

* * *

Grell had to walk all the way home. For some reason, his powers weren't working correctly so he couldn't jump from building to building like he always does.

When he got done with his bath, he went to lie down to take a nap. He slept for a few hours but suddenly bolted up in bed.

Grell started to breath heavily. He took in lung fulls of air as if he were drowning.

_What the hell? Why can't I stop my breath in my sleep? I turned it off when I was found by Undertaker. Why can't I now? I'm a reaper! I should be able to do this kind of thing anytime I want!_

Grell started to panic. He was beginning to wonder what that little brat did to him. He was fine until she showed up. The only thing he could think of to do now was to get help. His first choice, Will, would be impossible to get a hold of now. Grell didn't have a death scythe, or any proof that he is a reaper, which is what would normally grant him access into the dispatch.

That left the only person he knew in the living world, Sebastian.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Hey everyone. please rate and review! I would love to hear all the idea's that you guys come up with. I will try to add new chapters as quickly as possible. This is my vary first fan-fiction so please tell me if you like it. Also, tell me if you guys want M-pregs or something... no lemons though. I'm not good with those. xD I will try to make these chapters longer.**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Grell pov-**

* * *

_How in the world do I ask Bassy of all people to help me? I tried to kill him at least 10 times. Do I just go up to him and say 'Hi Bassy! Will you help me with my lose of reaper powers and NOT kill me for the murder of madam red? That would be great, Thanks.'_

_He would most likely through me out the nearest window, and in this condition, I might actually die!_

I thought of a million different reasons not to get help from him. In the end, here I am, standing on the brats sidewalk thinking of plans to avoid death.

I went back and forth, pacing like a confused lunatic. My heart was beating so loud that I could have sworn that Bassy could have herd it from inside the mansion.

Finally I took a deep breath of air and began walking to the front door. My ears were burning from the embarrassment of having to ask a demon for help. When I reached the door, I slowly lifted my hand up but couldn't find the courage to knock on the damn door. My hand was shaking like a leaf. I absolutely HATED the simple fact that, now that I'm not 99% invincible, I'm a total coward.

Before I even realized it, Bassy had already opened the door. He had that charming but deadly smile on his face. He was wearing the same black uniform that he always wears. He also most have realized that something was off about me because he dropped that smile in an instant.

"What's wrong Grell? You seem more agitated then usual."

My cheeks turned a bright red, Almost as red as my hair.

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this! I HATE THIS!  
_

I looked up from the floor and met his eyes, as soon as I did, Sebastian let out a small gasp.

He looked into my eyes carefully, almost inspecting them. My face was getting so red that I thought for sure it would explode!

I turned around again and started to head home.

_This is bad. This is really bad! I'm about to crack open from all the damn staring!_

"Grell!" Sebastian called.

I turned back around, not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come here, it was a bad idea."

Bassy ignored the statement. "What happened to your eyes?" he said unexpectedly.

"My eyes?" I looked up at him again, this time ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. The redness disappeared from my face just as quickly as it came.

I rushed back over to Bassy. "What about my eyes?" I said frantically.

He tilted his head to the side a little in confusion. "There... green. Just green."

That was all I needed to hear. I pushed past Sebastian and ran down a hallway until I came across a mirror. I stared at my own reflection. The color off my eyes DID change. The color was a dark shade of green, unlike the eyes of a normal reaper, which were light green and yellow that glowed in the dark. I griped the side of my glasses, pulling them off my face.

I can see. I don't even need my reaper glasses anymore.

I stood there and stared at my own reflection, at the eyes I didn't recognize. Sebastian came up behind me.

"Would you like some tea Grell? since you are now a house guest after all" he said with a smile

I put my glasses back on. I may not need them, but if a reaper takes off his glasses then it means that he has resigned.

I swallowed my pride and turned around. "I need your help." I said softly. Sebastian just stood there.

"All requests concerning myself or this mansion must be taken up with my young master." He said, straightening his gloves. "Please wait at the front entrance while I tell him of your arrival."

_Great, just great. I have to talk to the little brat about my issue AND think of an excuse for him to even consider helping me. How the hell am I going to do that!_

I nodded my head yes and began my way back to the entrance. It took about ten minutes for the kid to even make his way in here.

Ciel made his way down the stairs. The look on his face plain and unreadable. He stopped when he got to the bottom.

"What do you wish to talk to me about?" He said.

I shuffled in place, trying to think of what to say.

"Umm... I have a situation. I need help... from someone, and I was hoping that... Bassy might, err, help me." I said, stumbling over my words.

I locked my hands together behind me, fiddling with the fabric of my glove. I was sweating and my hair suddenly felt like it was weighing me down. All my instincts were telling me to run out of there, to never set foot on this mansion again. But I knew that if Bassy didn't help me, then I'd be on my own until I figured something else out.

Sebastian was standing behind Ciel like a shadow, not saying a single word.

"So your here to ask me if you can use my butler. Is that correct?" he said. "Why should I help you?"

I swallowed.

_I knew this was a bad idea! What am suppose to say?_

"I can't harm anyone in this state. I am only asking because I can't get to William. For some reason, a witch has turned me into a weakling." I said, gaining some of my confidence back.

"So you are human now, that's unexpected." He thought for a moment.

"I will let you use him for the day. You must never ask me for anything ever again, and stay far away from the mansion from now on. Am I understood?"

My head shot up. I couldn't believe my ears. He just said yes, he actually agreed to let me use Bassy for the day!

"Yes, absolutely, I understand completely! I will NEVER bother you again!" I exclaimed. My attitude perked up instantly.

Ciel turned around and started to walk back up the stairs. Sebastian followed close behind him.

"Sebastian. Help this idiot and return to me by the end of the day." he said.

Sebastian got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel continued up the stairs while Sebastian came to meet with me. I quickly opened the door and dashed out, happy to be out of that place. I was spinning on my way out, making my red coat sway with me. I stopped and turned around to face Bassy. I smiled.

Sebastian just looked at me. "So, what did you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

**-Will pov-**

* * *

All the workers at the dispatch stared at me as I made my way out of the building. I didn't care though. The only thing I cared about was finding Grell.

_Why am I so worried all of a sudden? I know perfectly well that he can take care of himself, so why do I have this sickening feeling that he's in trouble?_

My steps were heavy, each one making me want to move faster.

_I'm not moving fast enough! I need to_ _hurry._

I had this horrible feeling that If I took my time, Grell would be lost forever.

**-Grell** **pov-**

* * *

I started to pase back and forth. This made Sebastian sigh in annoyance. I had been doing this for almost an hour and it was clear that Sebastian was losing his patience.

_What do I do? I didn't even think I would make it this far. Should I ask him to find Will? I know he would help me, but that would be rude to Sebastian because he is the one that is that would have to track him down and find a way into the dispatch.  
_

I turned to Bassy. "Ok, I know what to do now." I paused as I gathered my thoughts. "First we need to find out exactly what she did to me, and how to reverse it... If it can be reversed." I said softly.

Sebastian listened to what I had to say. his hands were behind his back, making him look taller then he was. He gave me a soft smile.

"Alright then. Shall I go and bring her to you, or do you wish to accompany me?" he said with that creepy but handsome smile of his.

I thought about it for a moment.

"I am coming with you. I want to see that girl's face when she finds out that I have the help of a demon." I said with a grin.

The air had started to get chilly. The clouds were low and it looked like it would ether rain or snow. The sun was completely blocked out, making it seem like a dreary day.

I tightened my arms around my jacket in an attempt to get warm. My body shook gently at the cold air. My hair feel in front of my face and I brushed it back.

"Let's go." I said, walking in the direction where I last saw the girl. She should be around that area somewhere. Even if she isn't we could pick up some clues to where she was headed. I crossed the road without looking were I was going from force of habit. A carriage was heading straight for me. It gave me a sense of Deja Vu from the first soul that Will and I collected together.

I tried to leap out of the way. In my human body, I didn't go high enough. The carriage wouldn't be able to stop in time. I could feel my heart beating fast. I tried to run but the shock of the moment paralyzed me. My whole body shook in fear. My legs felt like lead as I tried to move them. I stood in front of the carriage, unable to move or speak. I braced myself for the impact, not ready to be killed by such a small thing. The tears were welling up in my eyes, ready to burst.

In one quick movement, I felt my legs being lifted. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. The only thing I could feel was the warmth of someones arms. I slowly opened my eyes. When I looked up, I saw Sebastian. He was holding me bridal style.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had pressed my head into Sebastian's coat. My tears were coming out like a waterfall. I clung to him and tried to keep myself from shaking. I stayed like that for almost an hour. The whole time I was doing this, he hadn't said a word.

The air suddenly felt much colder. My breath came in short huffs. I couldn't get myself to stop crying. My chest felt heavy, like I would fall at any moment. I had never been that scared in my life, I had no reason to be. The only thing that could kill a reaper was a reaper's scythe. Now that I'm human, anything can kill me. Even something as small as a hand gun or fire. I'm vulnerable and weak and I absolutely **hate** that feeling.

When I found the strength to lift my head, I could already feel myself blushing. I looked up at Sebastian to find him smiling.

"Your quite cute when your scared." he said with a giggle. This statement only deepened my blush. I had never been this embarrassed. The complement also made me want to get as far away from this as possible.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Please put me down." My voice cracked while I said this, making me curse myself.

Sebastian giggled again. He sat me down gently, and I found that my balance was off.

As soon as my feet were on the ground, I feel back into Bassy. He caught me with ease, steadying me until I could stand on my own.

"Thank you" I said, still shaking from the whole experience. My heart had slowed it's pace, returning back to normal. I tightened my grip on my coat from the cold air.

Sebastian steeped in front of me, keeping me from moving forward and away from everything like I wanted to do.

He took of his coat and put it over my shoulders. The extra warmth made me feel comfortable. The blackness covered most of my red coat.

"Your freezing." he said. I held the coat in place and melted into it's warmth.

"Thank you" I said again, feeling silly.

He got even closer, the space between us slowly closing. I tried to back away but I hit a wall. He had me trapped. I looked down at the ground, hoping he would back away from me. Instead he tilted my head so that we were eye to eye. My throat felt dry and I swallowed back the words that I wanted to say. I wanted to say stop, to get away, to leave me be, but the words wouldn't come out.

He brought our lips together, closing the space that I now longed for. I should have been happy. I had been flirting with him sense day one, it's no wonder he thinks I like him. The kiss didn't excite me, nor did it steer any feelings. The kiss seamed almost hollow, like it wasn't happening.

I just let the kiss happen. I didn't kiss back, or try to push him away. My eyes were empty, as if I was off in a far away place wear nothing existed.

I spotted something in the corner of my eye, focusing my attention on it.

I immediately pushed Sebastian back. It was Will. He was just standing on the other side of road, watching us. He looked as if he was out of breath, his face twisted in shock. His arms were lying limply by his side, his scythe on the ground.

I suddenly felt guilty. My heart began to beat loudly again. everything in my soul told me to call his name, to tell him that the kiss didn't mean anything, but I couldn't find the words to speak.

William turned around and ran the other way, leaving his scythe behind. He was gone in a matter of moments as he disappeared behind buildings.

I started to panic. I pushed Sebastian away again and ran after him, leaving Sebastian standing there in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Grell pov-**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. My lungs were burning with the effort and I felt like passing out. My legs felt like lead at this point and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep running. The only thing on my mind at this point was Will. He needed to know that The kiss was nothing. That there wasn't even a spark between Sebastian and I.

I don't even think I could feel a spark if I tried. I flirt a lot and act like I'm having the time of my life, but that isn't really me. I always keep my feelings in a jar. I've come close to loving someone before, but I just ended up killing her. Madam Red was the closest I've ever come to loving someone. That's the only reason I kept her red coat. I'm incapable of loving anyone unconditionally. It isn't possible because I don't WANT anyone to know the real me.

I finally couldn't stand it anymore and stopped running. My head was pounding and my heart was speeding, through blurry eyes I could see William going ahead. He was using the rooftops, something that I couldn't do because I was now human. He looked back one last time. He looked a little surprised to see that I was no longer following him. He still thinks I have all the powers of a reaper.

We locked eyes for a split second before he took off in the other direction. When he was out of site, I leaned against a wall and gently slid down it until I was sitting on the ground. I looked around and noticed that the ally was completely deserted. I thought that Sebastian would be following me by now, but it seemed he just stayed behind.

Why did I just leave him without explaining myself?

I suddenly felt bad. This was my one chance to get close to Sebastian, so why didn't I feel anything when he kissed me, and why did I run after Will? It's not like I needed his permission. I can do whatever I want! Why do I always worry about what William will think of me?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a deadly laughter. I turned my head to the source of the noise.

...It was that bratty girl again!

I could make out the details a lot more clearly in the daylight. Her eyes were a dark red, the color of blood. She was wearing a simple red dress. It flowed down to her knees, showing off her high-heeled black boots. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello bastard." she said simply. She stood with her arms crossed. She was obviously enjoying herself.

I rolled my eyes; I should have expected this. It's just my luck that as soon as I leave Sebastian, I get cornered by this kid.

"Ok, what do you want girly? Why did you turn me into a useless human?" I spat.

The girl tossed her head back and laughed. "What I _want_ is for you to die as painfully as possible. Your weaker then I am now, so Killing you won't be as hard as it would be if you had your powers. The beauty of it all is that now, I can strip away everything that you ever cared about, just like you did to my sister. The only difference is that I'm not going to make it as quick. I'm going to saver every moment of torture that I can possibly get from you."

I got up off the ground, pushing myself away from the wall so that I was facing her directly. "That's sweet, but I don't have time for your little revenge spree. I've got to get back to the dispatch and report my progress. This may seem like a surprise to you, but grown-ups have something we call jobs. A little girl like you couldn't possibly understand that."

She stopped smiling. Her hands went into fists and her cheeks turned a light pink. "I'm not a kid, dammit! Just stop talking, your getting on my nerves."

I smiled just as evilly as she did. "Your pretty short to, aren't you? What are you, twelve?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen!" her voice was rising each time she spoke. It was easy to tell she was getting pissed off.

She took in a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. The anger in her face subsided and she unclenched her fists. "That's enough."

She looked calm, almost like a different person. "I'm done talking." The smile returned to her lips. "Lets get to the good part, shall we?"

**-Will pov-**

* * *

_What just happened? Why am I running?_

I shook my head, still confused as to everything that had taken place. As I jumped from building to building, I couldn't help but wonder why Grell didn't following me. He looked like he wanted to, so what stopped him?

The world felt quite as I ran through. I herd the wind in my ears, but other then that, I was lost in thought.

_I should have never left the dispatch. I was sure that Grell was in trouble, but as it turns out he was only slacking off at work by hanging around that demon all day. What does Grell see in that thing? Sebastian is a tamed dog controlled by a kid._

I stopped running. The weather was changing and I suddenly realized why it was so quite. There were no people outside. They were all in there homes or somewhere safe. I could see people peeking out windows and double locking there doors. I looked up at the sky and saw a huge tornado forming. The once sunny sky was now turning black._  
_

I turned to my right as I herd the sound of cracking thunder, A lightning bolt hit the ground, causing a small fire to start. The fire made several people scream in panic. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't tell why, but for some reason I had a strong feeling that I should turn back and check on Grell. Even If he's skipping work, I should at least make sure that he's safely inside.

_What are you thinking William? Get a hold of yourself! Grell is a reaper, He can very well take care of himself in a storm. Besides, if you don't get back to the office then you would be missing a day at work, which you haven't done in years!_

I kept trying to convince myself that I should just continue forward, but nothing was working. Even though I know He can take care of himself, I still get the feeling that there's something wrong with him.

I let out a long sigh, thinking Grell is more trouble then he's worth. Reluctantly, going on pure instinct, I turned back and headed in the direction from which I came.

**-Sebastian pov-**

* * *

As soon as Grell was out of site, I gave a demon's smile. "Well now, that was a surprising reaction." I said to no one in particular. I had always had my suspicion's that Grell had feeling for William, It looks like my little test just proved it.

Even though I knew that Grell was safe with William, I still went after him because of masters orders. I loath the annoying red head, but I can't let anything happen to him while he is under my watch.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Oh... cliff hanger! xD Who will get to Grell first, William or Sebastian? I can't take all the credit for this chapter, my friend helped me with some idea's and dialog. Her username on hear is GardevoirLove4Ever. Please Review and let me know if I kept everyone in character and if you like the fanfic so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't posted anything lately. I'm so sorry! I have absolutely no excuse other then the simple fact that I've been lazy and have been watching way to much anime! xD**

**well... At least there's a new chapter now! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**-Grell pov-**

* * *

My eyes widened as I saw the huge tornado forming behind her. The smile on her face indicated that it was her doing. I took a step back, a lightning bolt struck right next to my foot, making me take a leap forward. The wind grew stronger with each passing minute. It made my hair wipe back in forth in front of my face, making it difficult to see clearly. I tried to push the hair out of my face, but the wind was to strong and the hair soon returned to were it was.

The girl slowly started to walked towards me. Every time I tried to take another step back, the lightning would return, trapping me in place. With no weapon, I was completely defenseless.

My legs buckled in place at the realization that this was it. If she strikes against me then I'm dead. I shouldn't have left Sebastian. I know he kissed me, but at least with him I'd be safe.

When the girl was in touching distance, she stopped. Leaning foreword, she whispered in my ear.

For a long time she was silent. I was expecting her to rip my throat out at any moment.

A drop of sweat ran down my forehead. I soon realized that I was shaking horribly. My eyes weren't even focusing on her. I was looking straight ahead, afraid that if I looked her in the eye then I'd literally be scared to death.

"I won't kill you yet, that wouldn't be any fun. For now I'll let you live in fear, because everywhere you go, I won't be to far behind. I'm going to kill you when you least expect it. I'll be behind you like a shadow. Won't that be fun? It'll be like a game of cat and mouse. Don't even think of returning to your world, the reapers would just reject you. Your an unwanted outcast. Haven't you noticed it? No one has even come to look for you. Your mine, and no one but you and me, will ever care."

Her voice pierced my skin like nails.

"Your wrong." I said, barely audible. The words came out in one shaky breath, another sign that I was scared out of my mind.

She backed away, the smile still on her face.

"What did you say?"

My mind was racing with all the witty comebacks I could say, instead all that came out was "William came for me."

The wind stopped and the tornado dispersed. All the lightning stopped striking as well, making everything seem dangerously quiet. She grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. The impact made me gasp, instantly taking my breath away. The pain shot up my back.

"Who the hell is William?" She screamed, the anger twisted in her face. With her free hand she smacked me in the face.

"Well?" she demanded. I couldn't even choke out a reply because I didn't have any breath to speak with. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling another serge of pain go up my back.

She jerked me foreword and through me back again, making the pain resurface. I didn't realize how week humans were. I can't even lift my arms long enough to fight back.

My body felt like dead weight. The painful numbness is the only thing I can even think about at this point.

She through me back once again, only this time, the pain didn't come. I hit my head on the stone wall and instantly felt my eyes drifting closed. Before I know it, I was out cold.

**-Will pov-**

* * *

The tornado disappeared before I got a chance to find it's exact location. Thankfully I was already close enough to see what had caused the sudden change.

I spotted a girl shouting at someone. She had the person pinned against the wall, not allowing them to escape. When I saw all the red, I realized who it was.

_Grel__l!_

I jumped off the building I was currently standing on. Without thinking, I ran to the girl and grabbed her arm before she could smack Grell across the face. She looked back and shock, thinking she was alone with the red head.

"Let go of me! This is between him and _me, _so why don't you go back to what you were doing and leave us alone."

I kept my grip on her arm, keeping my face calm and composed. She struggled against me, letting Grell drop to the floor in the process. That's when I noticed that he was no longer conscious.

"I am afraid I can not do that, for you see, that reaper there needs to come back to work."

She managed to squeeze out of my grip, taking a giant leap back so that she was far away from me.

"Who are you?" She said. She raised her eyebrow, looking me up in down.

I straightened my back and pushed up my glasses with my finger,

_since I don't have my death scythe with me, _I thought bitterly.

"I am William T. Spears. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking that man with me when I leave." I said, gesturing to Grell.

She started laughing. "_Your_ William?" she said, almost mocking.

"Yes, I am. May I ask your name?"

"Raven." she said. "Why do you look all mad? It looks like you've got a stick up your ass."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I cleared my throat, getting ready to answer her, when she cut me off.

"You can't take him. He's mine." She said, her smile disappearing. She crossed her arms, as if it was final.

"You are mistaken in this. Grell Sutcliff belongs to no one, but he does have a job to do, and that is why I must take him back to it."

"He's human. You can't take him back to work unless I say he can have his powers back, which will never happen."

I stayed silent. This was news to me. I had no idea that Grell was in this kind of trouble, Though I suppose I should have expected something like this, considering the fact that Grell looked to be out of breath when he stopped following me.

The name Raven seemed familiar somehow, I think I've herd it somewhere before. My mind drifts back to the cinematic record I had lost. The book held the name of A Raven as well.

"May I ask for your last name?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Kasprin. Raven Kasprin."

_Just as I thought. It's the cinematic record that's missing._

"Did you happen to take your own cinematic record?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She giggled, "of course I took it. I can't leave my life in the hands of some overworking know-it-all's who kill people without remorse."

Knowing that I hadn't misplaced something so important gave me a since of relief.

I saw a flash of black flash by my eyes. I turned to see Sebastian smiling from the rooftop. He had his head cocked to the side, watching with fascination.

When Raven noticed him, she rolled her eyes.

"_Two_ men came to rescue this damn thing?" she said, clearly surprised.

"I'm out of here. I'll come back later to finish him off." In a quick burst, she ran off in the other direction.

Sebastian came down gracefully from the roof. When he saw Grell still laying down on the ground by the wall, he sighed.

"Well now, It seems I've put to much faith in you. You've managed to put him in worse condition then he started in." he said in exasperation.

Sebastian started to walk to Grell until I held up my hand.

"_I_ will be taking Grell back to the dispatch. Your services are no longer needed here"I said, still keeping my composer.

I was holding myself back from upright smacking him for kissing Grell. I don't exactly know why, but it bugged me.

"I can not allow that to happen. My master gave me orders to protect him until this mess blows over, so that is what I shall do." He said, still smiling.

"Well, I guess we have a problem then."

* * *

**there you go :) As always, please rate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people of the internet world! I feel as though Grell has been staring me, just waiting for me to update. So I decided to give you guys another chapter! xD**

**-will pov****-**

* * *

I must get Grell back to work as soon as possible. The dispatch will be very upset if he skips to much work. If I take care of the situation myself, then it will get done that much faster then it would be if I left him here with... A demon.

Sebastian kept his smile, acting as if this was a game. "Very well. Then I suppose we'll have to work together."

I almost spat. the thought of working with _him_ was almost as bad as taking a punishment at the dispatch. Sebastian waited patiently for me to reply, never losing that sickening smile.

I let out a sigh. "If possible, I was hoping to work alone."

"As was I, but it seems we'll never come to an agreement, so I thought this would speed up the process instead of slowing it down with arguing. Am I wrong?"

_Damn it._

"No, your not wrong. May we proceed?" Sebastian nodded in satisfaction.

I gave in. I didn't really have time to fight him. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can both get back to work. Grell's already missed way to many days to deal with this human girl.

Sebastian picked up Grell and ran off, leaving me to follow him. I mentally rolled my eyes at the cocky demon and ran after him.

**A few hours later.**

* * *

We all arrived at Grell's house. I don't exactly know how that demon knew exactly where to go, but I suppose that Grell has invited him over a few times.

The exterior of the building looked mostly bland. There was a plain brick wall with a few flowers surrounding it. The roof looked mostly black, but had a brown trim around the sides.

Sebastian went right up to the door. He then took a lose brick from the wall, and took the key that was underneath it.

He shifted Grell in his arms, and unlocked the door. It opened with a click, the door swinging open with a soft creek. Sebastian stepped inside, heading into the hall. When I stepped into Grell's home, The color changed dramatically. It went from deep tone-full color, to bright red and dark black. The floor was a dark red wood, looking as if it had been splattered with blood. The furniture was a lighter red, almost the color of his hair.

On one wall, he had a black mirror, stretching across every inch of it. The walls were a light black.

I followed Sebastian to Grell's room, trying to ignore the bright colors. When I got there, Sebastian was laying Grell down on his bed. The long red hair flowed over the side, looking like ribbons scattered in every direction.

The demon took off Grell's glasses, placing them on the small end table. He turned around and spoke. "I shall be back in time to make sure everything is alright, but I must check up on my master. You will be alright staying here, I trust?"

I was caught off guard. I quickly averted my eyes from Grell's hair and focused my attention on the demon. I stood up straight and regained my composer.

"Yes, but I need to go in the morning to gather my work from the dispatch. If I must, I will work from here. I have a lot of paperwork that I must attend to."

Sebastian smiled while he moved toward the door. It made a soft creak as he closed it.

I let out a sigh. This reaper is more trouble then he's worth. How did Grell end up the target of that girl in the first place?

Making my way to a bright red chair, I sat down and gazed at the reaper, or human, and watched as he started to shift.

_He must have drifted back into consciousness and into sleep. Why am I here? I should be in my office right now, doing my work and minding my own business. I left my job to see if he was ok. I think I'm starting to care for him. If this goes any farther, I might have to transfer. I have to much going on right now to deal with this._

Because of this thought, I couldn't stop myself from walking over to his side. Without thinking, I sat at the edge of the bed, never taking my eyes off his peacefully sleeping face.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him shift again.

_Please don't wake up. What the hell was I thinking? Why am I sitting here? I need to go back to the chair before Grell catches me._

I let out a soft sigh, making sure he didn't hear me. The way Grell was laying, I couldn't stand up. If I did then he would wake up for sure.

I started panicking in my head. This wasn't suppose to happen. I'm always so careful with everything I do or say. Why in the world did I get myself into this situation? I haven't been this stressed out in years. If I would have just stayed at my office then none of this would have happened. I'm at the top of my division, yet I do things like this that just scream demotion. I've never regretted something I've done, until now.

My mind was racing with all the possible things that could happen. Grell could wake up and see me sitting next to him. I have no clue what his reaction would be. Given a regular situation, he would jump up and huge me, acting in his normal behavior. With him being a human now, I don't know how he would react. He's been through a lot so if he finds me sitting here then he may get mad, or worse.

Another possibility is that I could get up and walk back over to the chair. If I were careful enough, I might be able to ignore this situation completely. Act as if nothing had happened. Most of the time, this wouldn't be a problem.

_So why do I feel an ache when I even think about it?_

Grell started to move again, this time, he leaned forward, opening his eyes. My heart was beating so fast that I could have sworn it was about to explode. He blinked a few times, then squinted.

"Bassy?" he said with a sleepy voice.

I let out a sigh again. I stood up and walked to the door, remembering that the demon took Grell's glasses off before laying him down.

"Bassy, is that you?"

I clinched the doorknob, thinking once again that I should just face him.

I quickly exited the room on the thought that it could turn out badly. When I was safely on the other side of the door, I realized that my hands were slightly shaking. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I really don't know what I'm afraid of. Grell is just a co-worker, nothing more, nothing less, Yet even saying it in my head, I sound like I'm lying to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Raven pov****-**

* * *

I used my magic to run as fast as I could out of that alley. Those two guys really pissed me off. I didn't think anyone would care if I killed that thing. He's just a savage reaper that killed my sister, that's a perfectly good reason to torture him.

Why would those guys be helping him? The first guy that showed up was a real pain. What was his name again?

I thought for a moment, trying to recall what he said. It was on the tip of my tongue, just out of reach. I was so preoccupied with the red-head that I sorta zoned out when the 'stick in the ass' guy was talking.

Oh right! I remember now! He said his name was William. He apparently just came to bring that thing back to work. That's what he said anyway. I don't know why anyone would travel into this world just to bring back an employee.

What was that other guys name? I didn't spend enough time there to learn it, but I did see the way he looked. He seemed as if he was enjoying everything, just like I was until they had to ruin my fun.

Damn it. I should have stuck around to learn that bastard's name. I could have asked some people if they knew him. If they didn't then I'd at least have some knowledge about that red-headed freak. I need to know who I'm dealing with so I don't go in completely blinded.

Now that I think about, I don't even know what the ex-reaper's name is. How could I have not noticed that. I just call him 'bastard' or 'that thing,' which isn't a bad thing, but I should still know the name of my target.

I really have to stop acting on pure rage. Sometimes it might be helpful to think things out a little bit, like now. What do I even know about my prey?

He has long red hair, is kind of loud, talks back a lot, and seemed scared out of his mind.

_That last one is my fault_ I thought with a smile.

I got to my house a little after six. The air smelled like fresh rain, a perfume that my sister always used. I took my boots off and tossed them by the door. When I saw the couch, I immediately went over and fell on it, letting it coil my in its warmth.

I looked around the house with a sigh. Nothing is the same without Casey, yet this place is the same even though she'll never step through that door again. Even Casey's pink dress was still hanging by the door because I've been too heartbroken to move it. She was going to wear that dress at a ball that she was hosting. She was always a social butterfly, the complete opposite of me. Everyone loved and cared for her.

Most of all, everyone admired her beauty. She had black hair that went down to her neck and it was even straighter then mine. Her deep blue eyes gave her an almost Angelic look. Most of the time, she would wear bright colors. Blue was her favorite, it reminded her of bluebells. She once told me that bluebells were one of the saddest flowers she'd ever seen. When I asked her why she liked them so much, she just smiled and told me that the sad flowers need the most attention. I didn't really understand at the time. I was never into flowers so I never gave it much thought. I have always worn darker colors, red and black.

She was the complete opposite of me. While I was the sarcastic know-it-all who got into trouble, she was the charismatic beauty who didn't know how to defend herself, but always cared for every person she met, even if they were a shitty piece of trash.

After everything that's happened, this house was starting to piss me off. Everything down to a used hairbrush was exactly the same when Casey was still alive. Now that she's gone, it doesn't seem right that this house can stay so perfect. This place stays completely unchanged even when Casey's gone. It just doesn't seem right. If she's really gone then this house should feel even emptier, but the only thing I feel is grief. I half expected her to just walk in the door and tell me why she was running late.

My rage was now at its peak. I finally let loose. I kicked over the coffee table and watched everything scatter. The remains of a jar lay crookedly on its side, so I got up off the couch and kicked it to the wall. The jar exploded in an endless amount of shards. My anger only increased. I kicked a book and it slid to the opposite wall, something falling out of it. I kicked the table one last time before I went to see what it was.

I leaned down to pick it up. When I saw what it was, my heart stopped. It was a picture on Casey and I at the beach. She had on her favorite blue summer dress, while I was wearing a white one with heart's scattered on it. I think I was only seven when this was taken, but I remember everything perfectly.

Casey and I were building a sand castle. It was huge and messy with flowers surrounding it. They were all bluebells. That was the first time she explained them to me. The air was hot and sticky but, at the time, we didn't care.

Remembering that day only made me weaker. My anger disappeared as quickly as it started, replaced by an overwhelming sadness. I fell to my knees, letting my tears take over. My sister might be gone, but I wish she was here to tell me things will get better. If I had her here, maybe I wouldn't be falling apart like this. If I could, I'd crawl inside a hole and never come out. Maybe if I did that, then I could just forget the world and find comfort in my solitude.

I swept the tears from my eyes, feeling stupid for letting my emotions get the better of me. I feel like a child. Everything I've done since Casey died has all been for her. I'm going after her murderer and getting revenge. She would have never done something like this, she was too nice of a person. I have to fight for her though. If I don't, then who would? I'm the only one she had left, and she was everything to me. The only person that can do this... is me.

I stood up and wiped the last of my tears away. I'm not going to accomplish anything by sitting here crying. That's not the way I am. If I want something done, I do it, no matter the cost.

I picked up a mirror that was sitting on the floor. It was slightly cracked but I could still see my reflection looking back at me. An idea suddenly came to me. I needed something to remind me of Casey, something that could remind me why I'm doing all of this.

Then I thought of Casey's favorite flower, bluebells.

I ran to the kitchen, gathering up all the things I would need to make this happen. After I mixed all of it together, I went to the bathroom to apply the contents.

**- 3 hours later -**

* * *

I looked in the bathroom mirror, admiring my work. I had dyed a dark blue streak on the right side of my hair. This way, whenever I looked at my own reflection, I would think of my sister, and her love of bluebells...

* * *

**Hi everyone! I love all of the reviews you guys have been posting xD keep it up!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Grell pov-**

* * *

I watched as the blurry figure walked out the door. I squinted to see who it was, but couldn't make out any details other than him being a man. I sighed in frustration and reached over to get my glasses. It took some time, but I managed to find them with my poor eyesight.

I placed the glasses on my nose and then lifted my hair out of the way so my chain could slide into place. When I was satisfied with my vision, My surroundings caught my attention. I was surprised to see that I was in my own house. I don't really know how I got here, but the presence of something so familiar filled me with a small sense of comfort. The smell of my open perfume bottle reminded my of something though. I probably looked horrible right now.

I quickly sat up and got down from my bed, only to be forcibly pushed back down by excruciating pain from my entire body. I didn't even make it to the bed, I just fell to the floor, my hand lifting to my head. The pain almost made me scream, but I fought back the urge and quietly cursed myself for doing something so stupid.

The events that had taken place yesterday suddenly made their way into my mind. That stupid ignorant girl kept pushing me against a wall. If she wanted too, she could have tortured me all day. Why didn't she? For all I know, I could be dreaming, yet I'm pretty sure I'm awake. Your not suppose to feel pain in a dream, and oh did I feel it. My legs felt like they were smashed, chopped, and reassembled.

I rubbed the sides of my head, trying to calm the pain a little. The reality of being human took its tole on me. If I was still a reaper, my wounds would be long healed by now. Humans heal very slow, however, so my body wasn't prepared for this painful shock. I started to wonder how long I had been asleep. Most details were irrelevant to me at the moment, so I couldn't even pretend to guess.

My ears picked up a sound from down the hall. My thoughts came to a halt at the knowledge of not being alone.

I griped the sheets the best I could and tried, and failed, to stand up. My legs buckled and collapsed under my weight. I didn't think my pain could get any worse, but, just like that, it did. My head shot me a warning when I fell the first time. Now that I was trying to get up, the pain intensified. Every fiber in my head screamed for me to stay still.

My body finally took over and made me lay down on the soft red carpet. My eyes felt heavy, even though I just woke up. My stubborn side wouldn't let me go to sleep knowing there was someone coming this way though.

As soon as I heard the creak of the door, I turned my head to catch sight of the person. To my surprise, It was William that was standing at the doorway. My mind was in so much pain that I didn't think I could take any more surprises. But there stood the person who had run away from me. The person who had left me when he saw Sebastian kissing me.

_Sebastian..._

The memory forced me to turn away. How could I face him after what happened? I don't even know _How _it happened. The simple fact that Will is even here is a miracle. I thought he never would want to see me again.

There was complete silence in the room. William didn't say anything as he stood in the doorway, and I wondered what was going through his mind.

I looked at him once more, forcing myself to look him in the eyes even if it hurt me to do so. His face was unreadable, as it always was, but I had a strange feeling that he was worried about something.

He finally spoke, his voice loud and clear. "I heard a noise. Is everything alright?"

"I tried to get out of bed, but I guess it was a little too soon. I'm still not used to being a human."

The pain that was throbbing through my body knew that was an understatement. If I was going to be human, I at least needed to act like one. Humans don't heal quickly, have a tolerance for pain, or have a tough skin. Even the strongest body builder alive wouldn't be a challenge to a half trained reaper, let alone someone at my level. Humans and reapers are so different from each other that it's almost impossible to go from being all powerful, to being a normal, completely average human.

"Did you come to check on me, William darling?" I said dramatically.

I didn't let him see how hurt I was, masking my pain with a smile. I was good at that kind of thing. I am an actress after all, so it was very simple to ignore all the pain and put on an act.

There was a long silence, one that felt way to long in my opinion. Will hid his emotions well, nothing was portrayed on his face. He doesn't even seem irritated like he normally is.

I twisted my hair between my fingers, feeling a bit awkward not being able to move much.

He didn't reply to my question and chose to stand and stare down at me with that cold cruel look of his.

_He isn't even moving. Why?_

My heart started to beat rapidly. I had expected him to just yell at me like he does all the time. The speechlessness was worse then anything he could have said at that moment. The cloud of silence was suffocating. A thick lump formed in my throat. I don't exactly know why his stare was effecting me so much, but it was. Why wasn't he moving, or speaking?

I was suddenly afraid to speak again, not wanting to break this invisible wall of silence. We stayed like that for a while, our eyes locked on one another, neither one of us daring to speak.

"Would either of you care for a cup of tea?"

Both me and William jumped at hearing Sebastian's voice break through the air. And just like that, the wall of silence was broken, as if it never existed in the first place.

* * *

**There you go! It's kind of short like usual but I hope you all like it. I was stuck on a massive writers block but just got my inspiration back by watching a bunch of Grelliam video's. xD Hope you like the cliff hanger :P Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! First chapter released in 2013! xD Yay! I have a small confession to make though... I just went back and read my story and I found an inconsistent detail that I had forgotten about. Apparently, in chapter 5, I made Grell able to see without his reaper glasses, yet in my recent chapters, I said that William avoided detection from Grell because Sebastian had removed his reaper glasses before Grell was waking up. I am very sorry about this mistake. It is a giant error on my part and I'll try not to do it again. I am truly sorry for any confusion you might have had. **

**From now on, Grell can not see without his glasses.**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for any confusion. Ok, enough of my self-pity,**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**-Grell pov-**

* * *

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" said Sebastian once again.

I lost my words for a moment, unable to believe that the silence had been broken.

"Umm... I th- think I'll pass." I said with hesitation.

Will moved to the corner of the room and sat in one of my red chairs, adjusting his glasses with his death scythe.

"Would you care for one then?" He asked Will.

He stayed silent, and Sebastian took it as a no.

He then looked over at me, and noticed that I was laying on the floor.

"Oh dear, you seem to have gotten yourself into trouble. Can you get up?" Sebastian asked with that signature smile of his.

"No..."

He was obviously expecting me to say more, but I just didn't feel up to it. The air around us was just too awkward for me to think about tea. I had too many other thoughts running though my head. the main question being, why was William here? He had to of left work for this, so why did he go through all the trouble to find me? It just didn't make any sense.

Nothing is more important to William then his work. Over the many years that I've known him, I've learned to accept that. I get in his face and flirt every chance I get so that he'll notice me. Without my overly powerful personality, I would be no one to him, just another co-worker. I wold give anything to be a reaper again, to be my normal, beautiful, powerful self. I hate being weak, more than anything.

Sebastian walked toward me, picked me up bridal style, and placed me on my bed. My hair was a tangled mess, and hung over the edge of the bed in knots. I cringed as new pain shot through me. I sighed for about the hundredth time since this situation started, frustrated at having to stay still and keep quit.

I also had this lingering feeling that, even if the brat ordered Sebastian to help me, he might get tired of it and kill me off regardless.

**-William pov-**

* * *

I couldn't stand to watch this any longer. I made a swift apology and told them that I'd be back after I took care of a few things at the dispatch. I hurried out the door and took a deep breath when it was safe to do so.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat that had been sitting there since I entered the room. As I started making my way to the entrance, I wondered if I did the right thing by leaving Grell with the demon.

I quickly dismissed the thought, however, remembering that the demon was chained by his master and would not be making any drastic decisions unless instructed to.

Paperwork was probably piling up by now, seeing as I have been gone for a large amount of time. There was also the issue of how much time this would take. I had a job to take care of, but I can't just leave Grell to deal with this.

**-somewhere at the dispatch-**

* * *

I made my way through the halls, on my way to pick up the rest of my paperwork. I already got the stack that was sitting in the front, so now all I needed to do was gather the one's in my office.

I opened the door just as someone was exiting, hitting said person in the face.

When I opened the door further, I saw that it was Ronald. He was leaning over and cupping his face with his hands. Without looking up, he shouted.

"Watch were your going, damn it! You could have broken my nose!"

He rubbed his nose again and finally looked up to see the person he was shouting at. His once angry expression turned into an apologetic one instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you..." he said awkwardly.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Dealing with people that open their mouths without thinking really bugged me. They just don't know when to keep quiet.

"What exactly were you doing in my office, knox?"

I looked around and saw that everything was exactly the way I had left it.

"I was looking for you. I thought that maybe you would know where Mr. Sutcliff was. I haven't seen em' in while." He said casually, leaning against the wall.

I should have known this was going to happen, but I didn't expect it would be so soon. Grell hasn't been gone that long, so I thought his absence would be natural for people to overlook. But unlike many people at the dispatch, Ronald respects Grell and often works with him when a partner is required in certain assignments.

"He will be taking a few days off due to a situation that has come up, I will be assisting him to make sure he comes to work as soon as possible."

Ronald shrugged. "Alright."

He took a glance out the door and saw one of the female assistance walking by. "Gotta go." he said quickly as he started to follow her. Almost immediately he started smiling like nothing was wrong.

As soon as he was out of sight, I walked to the door and shut it, leaving me with some privacy while I try to think.

So far, things have gone from bad to worse. Grell is no longer in any immediate danger, but that girl is going to come after him eventually, and when she does, Grell will need someone by his side to protect him since he can no longer protect himself. That's where the demon and I stand. As much as I may loath the thought of working with such a foul creature, there's no way to avoid it. Grell needs at least one of us to be able to fight at all times, and since I need sleep, I can't do that job alone.

I grabbed the remaining papers off my desk and headed toward the main office. I will need permission to take a few days off. I will fill the paperwork out so that Grell may be excused as well. If he has too many unexcused absences, then he will get demoted again.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Grell pov-**

* * *

I couldn't stop asking myself why William left the room so quickly. I guess the awkwardness around the room was getting to him. I didn't blame him. I wish _I _could have left so I wouldn't have to make silly small talk with Bassy. He'd been kind to me so far, but that's just the way he was. He could switch his attitude in a blink of an eye. He never actually cared about anyone, just followed his masters orders until he could eat the brat's soul.

"Feeling any better Grell?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

He was obviously kidding. He saw me in so much pain that I couldn't stand by myself. Sebastian just liked to play mind games, get inside someone's head to see how they'd react.

"I'm feeling splendid this morning, Bassy!" I said with my usual flippancy.

His smile never wavered, like I suspected.

"Umm, Bassy, why am I at home?"

I looked around the room again, trying to spot anything that might be out of place. I had no idea why, but something just seemed... wrong about being here like this. Wasn't I just in an alley a while ago?

"I brought you here, of course. I couldn't just leave you when your under my care, now could I?"

I fiddled with my hair, trying to ease up on some of the tension that was building in the room.

"No, I guess not... But why was Will here? I thought he went back to work after you..."

"After I kissed you? Yes, I thought he would have gone back too. I find it quite intriguing that he came back. It would seem that he thought you were in trouble, even without knowing that you were."

I tried to hide my blush behind my hair at his directness about the kiss. Why would William come back for me like that? He had a job that he spent so much time on. It just seemed wrong that he would stop everything just to check on me. It just didn't make any sense.

**-William pov-**

* * *

I sighed in relief as I exited the dispatch once again, with my paperwork in hand. I hated not being at work, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about unauthorized time off. Now all that's left to do is get back to Grell before the demon does something he won't regret.

_But WHY am I doing this?_

It's the question that's been circling in my mind since the beginning, but I still can't find the answer. Obviously I've been... distracted, by all of this. Yes, that has to be it. The reaper has made me feel sorry for him by getting himself into a load of trouble. Now I can't seem to focus on anything else.

I quickened my pace, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

**I am so sorry guys. this chapter isn't much insight on the situation and I have a writers block that is killing me. Hope you're all still following the story! Once summer comes, I'm be sure to spend more time on my writing, but for now I have about a month of school left until summer. Life has been crazy lately! Went on a date, realized my date was not dating material. Went to NV Tennessee with my honor choir. Getting my licence soon. Turned 16. sooooo... ya. My mind has been on a lot of other things but I want you to know I haven't forgotten about my story. Also, I don't really like how this is going, and I feel it's a bit slow in getting to the point. Do you guys think I should focus it on the plot line of Raven more? instead of the thoughts and feeling of Grell and Will like I've been doing? I'm just so stuck that I don't even know anymore. I know exactly how it is going to end, it's just the inbetweens that through me off. :/**


End file.
